


Whisper Beneath a Spring

by Cristinuke



Series: Symphony of Rusted Power [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Dom!Tony, Dubious Consent, Figging, Fucking Machines, M/M, Predicament Bondage, Spanking, Sub!Loki, Sybian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony shows Loki the wonders of remote control fucking and ginger roots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper Beneath a Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having fun with these PWPs. :D
> 
> I'm putting in the dub/con tag just in case.

Loki didn't whimper, but it was a close thing.

His hips were twitching and shifting back and forth, either trying to get away from the vicious vibrations or trying to fuck himself deeper, Tony didn't know. Probably both.

Tony had enjoyed the wide-eyed expression Loki had on his face when he showed him the sybian for the first time. It was really, quite a simple machine, and that said something that Tony hadn't needed to change it. Much. Maybe just a little boost to the vibration intensities. But that was it.

Tony had taken savage pleasure in the way Loki had gasped when Tony lowered him, inch by inch onto the rather large dildo attached to the machine. With Loki's hands tied together and hanging from the rope above his head, he had been at the mercy of Tony and gravity as Tony allowed more and more of the rope to give, until Loki had settled, hips flush with the synthetic skin of the machine, and dildo deep and thick in his ass.

Tying off the length of the rope so that Loki's torso and arms were stretched just short of comfortable, Tony had picked up two more lengths of rope and moved first to one side of Loki. He had forcefully grabbed one flailing leg by the ankle, and tied a tight loop around it; he tied the other end of the rope to a metal wrung attached to the floor nearby. Tony had made quick work of doing the same to the other foot. He had given enough slack in the ropes to just barely allow Loki to plant his feet on the ground, but not enough for him to stand up straight and in turn, lift off the dildo impaling him.

Lastly, Tony had forced Loki's jaw wide open so that he could shove a decently sized, phallus-shaped gag into his mouth that was long enough that it could occasionally bump against Loki's throat, causing him to make the most glorious choking sounds.

Tony had stepped back to admire his work, and then picked up the remote control. Loki's face when Tony turned on the sybian was something Tony would treasure for the rest of his days.

Now, Tony could see Loki was slowly losing his mind. Tony had already dialed up the strength of the vibrations to the halfway point, and Loki was squirming desperately. Tony's favorite thing was when Loki would get his feet under him, find his balance, and then Tony would raise  the level of vibrations, causing Loki to gasp, choke and slip, falling the inch or two he had managed to achieve in lifting himself up, and fucking himself deeper in the process.

Tony grinned to himself when he saw Loki's eyes fall shut in concentration. He hadn't even shown Loki the best part yet.

"Enjoying yourself?" Tony asked, walking forward to brush some errant strands of hair out of Loki's face. Loki opened his eyes to glare at Tony, but the look fell flat when Loki's hips humped the machine of their own accord. Loki's cock was hard and already leaking, smearing precome across his stomach sporadically.

"You know, there's something I haven't shown you yet." Tony started, trailing his fingers down Loki's neck and chest to tug on and flick the simple clothespins that were turning Loki's nipples red and sensitive; Loki moaned when Tony simultaneously pulled on them and stretched the skin. "Would you like to find out?" Tony finished.

Loki looked at him and tried to give a cocky expression, distorted by the gag, but it was wiped away with the touch of a button in Tony's hands. Tony knew the very moment when Loki realized the dildo could do more than just vibrate. His moans grew louder as he tried to fuck himself against the rotating and pulsating dildo.

Okay, maybe Tony had made a few more modifications to this specific machine; Tony had just wanted it to be able to pinpoint exactly where Loki's prostate was. And then maybe press into it with accuracy. And with incessant force. But really, that was all Tony had changed.

Loki was pulling on the rope that bound his wrists. It didn't give an inch, but it seemed to help Loki get a better grip on himself, as he slowly lifted himself up again on his feet.

Tony laughed meanly when he pressed another button and heard Loki's muffled shout as he lost his balance again while the machine started thrusting deep into his body.

Fine, maybe one more slight modification that allowed a proper fucking inside flexible synthetic skin. But that was hardly a major difference. Really.

Loki's cock was red and twitching uncontrollably with each thrust, and Loki had finally been reduced to soft whining and low groans. The gag in his mouth started to choke him even more as he lost the concentration to keep his teeth from letting the hard silicone slip further back. Tony wasn't worried about it, because the gag was especially designed to not actually cut off any air, just create the choking sensation that was very real to Loki right now.

Tony dialed up another level and turned the speed quicker. The dildo was now thrusting ruthlessly and fast, rotating to rub against Loki's prostate, and vibrating hard, changing into deep, harsh pulses at random intervals. Tony was actually quite proud of this particular fucking machine. And he could see Loki was enjoying it as well, if his cut off gasps and desperate struggles were anything to go by.

"You know, you can come whenever you'd like." Tony reminded, as he upped the levels again, drawing a choked wail from Loki as he fell back down onto the machine, after trying to get up again. Loki shook his head frantically, and shivered frenziedly.

Tony never understood why the first orgasm was always so hard-earned, especially since it was always inevitable, but he supposed it made it that much better when Loki finally did come. He also knew that Loki desperately wanted Tony to touch him, but Tony was staying away for now, wanting to make Loki come completely untouched.

Judging by the way things were going, it wasn't going to take much longer.

Loki was just barely holding on to the edge, and Tony could see he was trying to get his feet under himself again. Tony debated about whether or not he should turn down the sybian, or even shut it off and wait for Loki to calm down completely. He could grab a book or Starkpad and relax in the corner until Loki was ready to start again.

He could spend  _hours_  keeping Loki on the edge, denying any orgasm until he was sobbing with the need to come. It would be orgasm denial at its finest, and Tony  _wanted._

Maybe another day.

For now, Tony just dialed everything up to the highest levels and watched as Loki went crazy with the onslaught of sensations, struggling and gasping, fighting against the ropes holding him and against himself. When he finally lost his balance again and sunk back down onto the demented thrusting dildo, Loki whimpered and cried out, choking, as his cock gave a grand jolt and spurted come everywhere. It covered his stomach and chest, and dripped down into a puddle on the ground.

Tony moved to get closer, but stopped when he saw Loki wasn't finished, shaking violently and leaking more come in pulses, dirtying his thighs and groin. Tony had a wicked idea then and reached with the hand not holding the remote, to grab Loki's cock and start pumping it up and down rapidly. Loki wailed and shuddered viciously, trying to twist his body away from him as Tony stroked relentlessly, tightening his fist brutally to squeeze out more come that dribbled down, covering Tony's hand.  

He didn't let up until after Loki had stopped coming. Tony relaxed his grip and started to lightly pump the sore cock, letting the pads of his fingers brush teasingly along the shaft and occasionally sweep a thumb over the sensitive head. Loki's cock jumped in his hand every time he did that, and Loki himself made the sweetest choked whimpers. The machine was still fucking Loki roughly, and when Tony looked up, he could see tear tracks on Loki's face; his eyes were squeezed shut, and he flinched hard every time Tony stroked up and over the crown. So Tony pointedly kept doing that.

As he kept up his mockingly tender strokes, Tony proposed, "If you can keep still while I untie your legs, I'll give you a reward." Loki blearily opened his eyes to stare at Tony as his hips were jerked unwillingly by the machine.

"Be good." Tony said with a flick of his wrist. Loki whimpered pathetically and closed his eyes again, submitting to the relentless fucking the machine was keen on continuing.

Tony smiled and bent down to one leg, and started untying the knots of the rope. When the leg was free, Tony moved it closer so that it was underneath Loki's body as much as the machine allowed. Loki didn't move to get up. Tony felt pride deep in his chest at that, and moved to the other leg, untying it and bringing it under Loki as well. Loki's legs trembled of their volition, but Loki otherwise stayed still for him.

Finally, Tony lowered the settings on the machine until it turned off. Loki was still shivering with aftershocks, but he had quieted down. Tony still felt a little mean (well, he almost always did), so he gripped the clothespins in each hand and yanked them off. Loki stifled a cry and breathed in shakily. Still feeling a bit cruel, Tony let the rope holding Loki up loose. Loki crumpled, bending over himself, and gasped harshly at the sudden added weight of his own body onto the dildo still impaling him. Tony grinned sadistically at the sight, but moved in front of him to help support Loki as he guided him off the sybian. Loki's upper torso leaned heavily on Tony and he brought his bound arms up to loop around Tony's neck for stability. Tony gripped the meaty flesh of Loki's thighs and pulled him off, the dildo making a sucking sound as Loki shuddered at the empty feeling.

Loki was extremely wobbly as he got his legs under him. While Tony waited until Loki could hold the majority of his own weight, he unbuckled the gag, and eased it out of Loki's mouth. Loki gasped in air for a few moments, until his breathing regulated down to normal. Tony then led him to a bed in the corner of the playroom, chuckling whenever Loki stumbled.

"I want you to lie face down on the bed." Tony ordered as he helped Loki climb onto the bed. Loki crawled awkwardly until he was in the middle of the bed, and then flopped down; his arms were still bound together at the wrists, but it didn't seem to bother Loki as he stretched them out in front of him to clutch onto a fluffy pillow above his head. He wiped his face on his shoulder before he brought the pillow down and rested his head on it. Tony thought the sight was adorable.

Tony grabbed another pillow and tapped Loki's thighs, who immediately lifted himself up with a groan, allowing Tony to slide the pillow under his hips.

"Wait here." Tony commanded.

 Loki gave a dry snigger, and mumbled, "Where else am I going to go?" Tony laughed in agreement at that and then left the room as Loki snuggled deeper into the pillow and sighed contently.

Tony wasn't gone long, and Loki barely acknowledged his return. He did, however, raise his head when he heard a  _clink_  of something being set down on the table beside the bed, and the sloshing of water. Intrigued, Loki turned to watch Tony.

Being the showman he is, Tony dramatically said in a low voice, "Are you ready for what's inside this bowl?" Loki rolled his eyes and slumped back down on the pillow, but kept his eyes open, still curious.

Tony dipped his hand into the bowl, and snatched his hand back out, holding something in his hand up over his head, triumphantly. Loki eyed it and frowned when he didn't recognize the white object.

"What is it?" Loki asked tiredly.

Tony lowered his hand and moved to kneel on the bed. "It's your reward. Spread your legs." Loki did as told and Tony shifted over so that he was sitting cross-legged in the space provided. The pillow under Loki's hips gave Tony a perfect angle of the raw hole Loki exposed for him, and Tony ran a hand over the still faintly trembling skin.

"It's ginger." Tony finally answered, "That I cut specially for this." Tony sounded smug as he rubbed the pad of his forefinger over the swollen edges of Loki's hole.

Loki groaned and shuddered, gritting out, "Isn't that a food?"

"Yep. It's a root. It's used as a spice or medicine and it goes great with sushi." Tony pressed his finger in until it was knuckle deep. It slid in easily with the excess lube he had used on Loki beforehand. Tony crooked his finger and pulled to a side, watching, transfixed, as his hole gaped open slightly, and taking pleasure in how loose Loki was already.

"I don't think you're expecting me to eat it." Loki pointed out, twisting his head to look over his shoulder to Tony. Tony waved him away, and Loki begrudgingly turned his face into the pillow again, sinking into its softness.

"Ding, ding, we have a winner." Tony chirped, sliding out his finger. The ginger was cut into the shape of a butt plug. A rather large butt plug. "I'm going to want feedback for this one." Tony said, as he gave no warning before he pressed the ginger to Loki's hole.

Loki gasped in shock and then grumbled, "Cold." Tony laughed at that, and kept pushing and twisting the root until it was resting snug inside, with the flared top holding it in place. Loki moaned into the pillow at the full feeling.

"How's that feel?" Tony asked, bringing his hands up to absently brush over Loki's thighs, and then slide up to grab the globes of flesh on his ass and pull them apart with his thumbs. Loki sighed at the humiliating gesture and vaguely pushed back into Tony's grip, who just spread him out further, inspecting everything.

"It feels like there's a stick of ginger in my ass, Stark. I don't understand what the,- oh." Loki fell silent.

Tony smirked at his interruption and goaded, "Yes?" Tony slowly released Loki to trail his palms flat against his thighs and moving down to end at his knees. "How's it feeling now?"

Loki licked his lips before saying, hesitantly, "It's, umm, warm."

"Yeah?"

"Yeaaah." Loki breathed out, voice kind of shaky. His hips were making small little side-to-side movements, in what Tony was assuming, an unconscious action.

"Clench up, a sec." Tony ordered, and Loki obeyed dutifully.

Loki gasped loudly, and let out a long, drawn out, "Fuuuuuck." His shoulders shook slightly.

Tony laughed out loud at that, and asked, "How about now?"

Loki moaned throatily, and breathed for a while before slurring, "Gooood. 'S burning."

Tony smirked and was pleased with how fast Loki was giving in to the feeling. He had had a feeling Loki would enjoy it, but he hadn't been sure.

"Good. It's supposed to do that." Tony reached a hand to grab the base of the plug, and he twisted it slightly; Loki inhaled sharply and then groaned deeply.

Tony moved around to one side of Loki, and pushed his legs together, causing Loki to shudder and gasp at the change in angle the new position created. Tony reached up to sink a hand in Loki's hair and tugged his head to the side in order to see Loki's face. Loki's eyes were hazy and hooded as he breathed out heavily. Laughing quietly to himself, Tony released his grip and with his other hand, he lightly swatted Loki's ass.

Loki yelled out something incoherent, and shivered briskly. When the shaking had subsided, Loki moaned out, "Mooooore."

Tony's next slap was harder, and landed cleanly on the exposed flesh. Loki grunted and jerked, and pushed his ass up in the air. Tony could see the way his hole was clenching around the root. Tony obliged his silent request and his hand connected solidly with the base of the plug.

Loki screamed.

"It hurts," Loki whined, after finding his breath. Another solid slap pushed the air right back out.

"It's supposed to hurt." Tony said, delivering three blows in a row. Loki was shaking now, and he reached his bound hands up to grab the headboard in tight fists, canting his hips upwards at the same time.

Tony started getting into a rhythm, then, slapping Loki harder and harder each time, and traveling from the top of his ass to the middle of his creamy thighs. The whole expanse of skin was slowly turning from dusty pink to a bright red. Tony could feel the heat of blood so close to the surface every time he paused for a moment to knead the abused flesh.

Loki was crying again, gasping for air and trembling violently. Every time Tony slapped the base of the root, Loki choked and screamed. His little movements his hips had been making had morphed into full out humping, trying to find friction and release in the pillow trapped underneath him.

"Please!!!" Loki screamed on a particularly hard slap, hips driving into the bed.

Tony paused, "What's that?" He caressed the heated skin, lightly running the pads of his fingers before digging his nails in and scratching harsh lines into the raw flesh.

Loki wailed and his chest started heaving as he sobbed out, "Mooooooore!!!"

The ginger had to be burning intensely as his insides absorbed the juices. Loki was clenching up tightly every time his backside was hit, and his ass must have felt on fire with the thorough spanking Tony was delivering.    

"Pl-please!!!" Loki begged, humping the pillow in desperation. Tony placed a hand in between Loki's shoulder blades and pushed down hard, pinning him in place; with his free hand, Tony began a rapid-fire deluge of harsh blows on his ass. Loki started struggling and screaming and then he went incredibly tense. Tony kept striking him through his orgasm, and stopped when Loki melted under his hands.

"How's that for new experiences?" Tony snorted, voice breathless with exertion. Loki simply quivered, boneless and sated.

Tony rubbed his sore hand and massaged his own fingers, chasing away the tingling sensations as he slid out of the bed to pad over to the other side of the room where he keeps the ointments. He pulled out the one he wanted and perched on the side of the bed, opening the bottle.

"I think you rather liked that one." Tony commented, amused. He spread the ointment between his fingers before applying it to the burning skin. Tony wondered how this new sensation was working out for Loki; the relief of the cool ointment competing with the still agonizing burning of the ginger in his ass.

When he was done with the surface, Tony finally tugged the plug out and threw it in the bowl of water. Loki started shaking slightly but relaxed when Tony spread the ointment around the tender hole. He was completely mellowed out as Tony easily pushed in two fingers to coat the inside with the medicine.

Capping the bottle and setting it aside, Tony reached up to gently pry Loki's clenched fingers from the headboard. Loki complied easily and soon, Tony was finished untying the rope that had bound his wrists together. Tony looked at the chafed and raw skin around Loki's wrists and tutted.

Reaching for the ointment bottle again, Tony muttered, "What am I going to do with you?"

Loki's reply was a soft sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
